Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Drabbles
by itano
Summary: Head canons and mini drabbles for the sekaiichi series from my tumblr blog. Every couple, some smutty, some sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey all! So this is basically my head-canons/drabble series that I am posting on my tumblr (junjobingo) that I decided to do for both Sekaiichi and Junjou. Hopefully these are something fun and kinda short to read! This time's theme is nicknames, starring the Nostalgia couple! Please enjoy

P.S. there isn't quite a word in english to describe a word like _ponkotsu, _so I tried my very best...it kinda means useless in the aspect of being clumsy and awkward aka can never do a job properly, so not like useless in the aspect of having no reason to live.

* * *

When Onodera Ritsu was still in high school, he managed to pick up the nickname _p__onkotsu_, or useless boy, among his classmates. Sure, he stuttered whenever he had to speak in class, tripped over his own shoes, and never managed to end lunch hour without some kind of stain on his clothing. And so what if he had no fashion sense, blushed while changing in the locker rooms, and fell asleep accidentally in class? Certainly the name _p__onkotsu_ was just a tad cruel.

But the youth found new meaning in the word one afternoon. It was a typical evening in the school library with Saga Masamune. The older boy was silently absorbed in another one his mystery novels, using one hand to flip the page, the other ducked underneath the table, stroking at Ritsu's thigh. The youth shivered awkwardly at the touch—was he supposed to reciprocate the action? Ignore it? He ended up leaning against his senpai's arm, letting his headrest on the young man's shoulder. Somewhere along the lines, he happened to drift off—only to be woken up with a curt rap to the side of his head.

Eyes opening, twisting to fix the culprit with a curious look, Ritsu began mouthing an explanation.

"_Ponkotsu_," Saga smirked and Ritsu flushed…and suddenly, when the name was coming from Saga, it didn't really seem so awful.

That is, until 10 years later.

Ritsu, standing in the doorway of the Emerald office, with newly spilled coffee dripping down the sides of his arm and hands, stared up at his editor-in-chief apologetically.

"S-sorry, I tripped," he put forward, hoping it would lessen some of Takano's rage.

There was a beat of silence, then the man pushed away from his chair at the desk, heading in Ritsu's direction. Today's weapon of choice: a rolled up edition of yesterday's sports section. The brunet cringed, anticipating his fate…however, Takano had intentions of heading out into the hall…but on his way out the door, he simply clocked Ritsu on the head with the newspaper. Leaning in, his voice still audible to the rest of the office, he said, "Clean this up, _ponkotsu_," wearing his signature smirk.

"Hehe, clever," Kisa chortled, parroting, "Rii-chan is certainly _ponkotsu_!"

Mino laughed as well. "_p__onkotsu_ is actually quite fitting."

Ritsu gawked in horror and before he knew it, the nickname had made a new resurgence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr please! Its all about junjou and sekaii love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Thanks so much for reading! Check me out and follow at junjobingo on tumblr.

* * *

_~o~_

_Distractions_

For Hatori Yoshiyuki, it's his first day off in weeks. With nothing to do, as simple as it seems, bothers him deeply and he finds himself pacing back and forth in the kitchen-work, it seems, really has taken over his life.

Eventually, he decides that perhaps if he can rouse his author, they could get a head start on next month's issue.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he notices that his sleeping partner has kicked off his blankets. "Geesh," he groans, stepping over to the side of the bed. He regards the sleeping body for a moment, rolls his eyes, and bends down to pick up the blanket, knee accidentally bumping the frame of the bed. He cringes.

"Tori?" comes a soft voice and as Hatori stands, he's greeted with a pair of eyes that are blinking in a haze of wonder, curiosity and sleepiness.

"Hmm, Yoshino," he asks, tossing the blanket back onto the mattress. Chiaki, who's lying on his stomach, has twisted himself in order to look at the man.

"Why are you up so early?" he finally wonders, his voice still groggy with sleep. Aimlessly, his fingers curl around a wrinkle in the sheets, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side. "I thought you didn't have work."

"I don't," he replies simply, though his plans are starting to lose their luster. Especially when there are perfect reasons to simply stay in bed-supply thighs, the sensitive bow of his spine that disappears underneath the folds of one of his old t-shirts, navy blue briefs that aren't doing such a great job at covering up the twin curves of a deliciously plump bottom.

Cheek pressed against the pillow, Chiaki bends his knee, bringing five playful toes into Hatori's range of vision. "Well...then," he beckons, wiggling his toes invitingly as he bit down onto his full, bottom lip, running his slightly crooked front teeth along the rosy flesh. "Come back to bed."

Hatori swallows hard, realizing that he can't allow himself to drift away with this enticing little show. Straightening, diverting his eyes to the bland expanse of wooden floors, he replies, "Yoshino, since we're both awake, let's go find something to do."

Chiaki blinks at him, frowns, and then suddenly breaks into the slightest, mischievous smile. "I know _exactly_ what I want to do," he declares sensually stroking his fingers over the disheveled bed sheets, eyes connecting with Hatori's. "...Of course, it requires that you get back into the bed."

Damn...what an offer. He never expected Chiaki to ever, _ever_ initiate things so imply, seducing him with such effortless charm.

Losing his footing fast, Hatori tries to direct his attention elsewhere. Eyes focus in on Chiaki's foot, with enticingly boyish toes that are teasing at him...and then, they slip down to the rest of that expanse of creamy skin on the backdrop of rumpled bed sheets. He could just imagine looping his fingers into the elastic of those briefs and tugging the fabric down off Chiaki's hips...

He shakes away, choking on his own jumbled thoughts before he comes up with a sturdy reply, questioning dubiously, "And what exactly is _that_ Yoshino?" crossing his arms over his chest.

Chiaki smiles brightly at this refusal, showing off his trademark dimples as he suggests sweetly, "Let's forget work and errands for today, and just cuddle."

Hatori stopped; not exactly what he was expecting Chiaki to say-in fact, the offer was so innocent in comparison, he couldn't quite figure out how to respond. Chiaki must have caught the doubt that creased Hatori's brow, because he added playfully, "There are no excuses on a cuddle day."

He can't help but chuckle at this. "Cuddle day?" He murmurs, eyes defiantly traveling back over the soft curve of Chiaki's bottom.

"Mhm!" Chiaki grins, patting the bed again. "So, take that suit and tie off."

That was enough to pull Hatori in. Back to the sheets and the soft skin and the warm touch of Chiaki. Work could come later. Right now, he was giving into his favorite distraction.

~o~

* * *

**Authors note: **Thanks again for reading! Please review, favorite/follow! Please ignore errors! I typed this out in a good 15 minutes (speed writing at its finest) so it might be a little shoddy! Thanks!


End file.
